Dusk Descends
by Silm3ria
Summary: The Cullens move to a small town in Tennessee after receiving a sunscreen from a fellow Vegetarian Vampire. Renee is a foster child, living a hard life. She has secrets of her own. Will she tell them to the Cullens before it's too late?
1. Prelude&Chapter 1

**:::Author's Notes:::: Twilight characters DO NOT belong to me (Although I DO wish Edward did ;) **

**:::My first fan fic so please be gentle lol Honest but gentle. Mostly In Bella and Renee's POV But possibly in other POV's farther along. Hope you enjoy my little story J:::::**

**oOo  
**

Prelude

**I ran through the woods, hoping to be able to lose them. I didn't know who or what they were but I knew they were dangerous. I heard them laughing all around me, but I kept running. I knew, when I saw one of them in front of me it was too late, that running was useless. My heart sped up when I saw his red eyes. What had happened to him? His short black hair was parted and looked very neat, but those red eyes. He looked like a young super model, very pale though with dark circles under his eyes. "Where ya going Renee?" He asked me with a smirk.**

**I turned and started to run a different way but another one was there too. Her long blonde hair waving slightly with the wind. She giggled quietly and said "Hey Max I think she's scared." Then she said "Listen to her heart race." She then licked her lips slightly.**

**"Amy she's mine. Go find your own food." He said on a snarl.**

**Food? Surely they aren't talking about me! I said to myself. They couldn't be talking about me, but I knew deep down that they were. Max stepped closer to me but I stepped back trying to keep my distance from him. He chuckled, then was right in front of me. "Boo!" He said then hit me in the chest, knocking me across the little field we were now in. That's when everything started to fade. He walked up to me with an evil grin on his face. I knew there was nothing I could do. Why did I have to run away from my foster parents? Surely they were better than this? He stepped on my leg breaking it so I couldn't run again. I heard a scream as it got darker. I would later realize that the scream had come from me.**

**He reached down and grabbed my hair, pulling my head back to expose my neck. "You sure do smell good." He said quietly. I was about to lose it though. **

**"Hey!" I heard someone yell. It was a beautiful voice that rang like bells. A small woman came into view, followed by a beautiful young man. They also looked like super models. The woman had long curly mahogany hair and the young man had short unruly hair that was an unusual copper color. I had seen them before.**

**"This is my prey! Go find your own!" The little boy Max yelled.**

**"Get away from her." The woman said, she was closer now.**

**"No I caught her all by myself!" He said.**

**That was all I heard or saw. Everything faded. I was surrounded by blackness. It was silent and dark and somewhat peaceful. **

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

**We pulled up into our new home. We had to move from Forks. I was depressed cause I didn't want to leave Charlie, but he was ok with it and he has Sue now. It's been five years since the fight in the meadow. And a lot can happen in five years. We met some other vegetarians that were really nice. The male vampire was working on a formula that would allow us to be out in the sun. They lived in New York now and said they would send us some of the finished product. Two weeks before we decided it was time to move we received some in the mail.**

**After we tested it in Forks on a sunny day and found out it worked wonders we decided where we were going to move. We are now in front of our very large house in Benton, Tennessee. A wonderfully sunny place during the summer. It was spring right now, yet still sunny. They were in a drought.**

**I stepped out of the car and lifted my head towards the sun. It felt amazing. I heard Edward chuckle and I turned to look at him. He was wearing that crooked grin I loved so much, as he looked into my eyes. I still couldn't believe he was mine. I lifted my shield and asked him what was so funny.**

**He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Nothing, Love. Just thanking God that you're mine."**

"**Ugh. Mom, Dad, get a room!" our daughter Renesmee said as she climbed out of the back seat. She looked like she was fifteen, acted like she was fifteen. But in years she wasn't nearly that old. Her ageing had slowed down considerably. She was going to be allowed to start a real school this year and she was thrilled about it. We still had several months until school started back so we could get adjusted with how much sun screen we needed to put on and how often. **

**Jake stepped out then and laughed. He towered over all of us now. Well except Emmett. "Nessie you should be used to it by now." He said as he ruffled her hair. The look on her face was priceless and had us all laughing.**

**Carlisle and Esme pulled in after that, followed by Alice, Jasper, and then Rose and Emmett. Esme got out a looked over the house. All the furniture was already hear along with most of our clothing. Which I didn't understand why we brought the clothing. Alice was sure to go on a shopping spree and buy new ones. Edward and I looked at Rose, then Alice. We starred at one another for a brief second then took off inside to get the best bedroom. Edward beat them all of course and when I entered what was going to be our bedroom I smiled. He was standing by the large picture window with the sun shinning on him. Alice and Rose met at the door and pouted. I couldn't help but laugh. They then took off trying to get the next best bedroom. I heard Alice jumping and clapping her hands when she found the one with the largest closet.**

**I shook my head then turned to Edward. "So Mr. Cullen. What is our story hear?" I asked as I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He smiled and kissed me on the head.**

"**Carlisle will explain after we're all unpacked." Edwards said.**

**I nodded and walked over to our radio and put in one of our new favorite bands HIM. Then walked over to our bags and quickly unpacked the rest of our clothing. "Well We are done packing. Wanna go hunting?" I asked with a wide grin. He chuckled ad reached out to take my hand.**

**We jumped out our window and ran through the woods. We had to be careful because our property bordered the Cherokee National Forest. We caught the sent of a heard of deer and ran towards them. Slowing down when we got closer. We both caught a buck and drank until we were reasonably full. After disposing of the carcasses we ran back to the house. Everyone was getting seated at the table when we walked in.**

" **Perfect timing you two." Carlisle said as he sat at his usual spot at the table. The chair on the end. We all sat around in our designated spots and turned to Carlisle. "I'm Dr. Cullen. I will be working at Erlanger in Chattanooga. It's normally a long drive for humans but not as long for me. Esme is, of course, my wife. Alice and Bella are sisters. The could easily pass off as twins but Alice is a year older than Bella. Your last names are Swan. You two were adopted by me and Esme when you're parents, good friends of ours, passed away in a car accident. Edward, you are Esme's nephew. Your parents died when you were still a child and Esme and I took you in, your last name is Cullen. Rose and Jasper. Your last names are Hale, again. You're twins, and have just recently been placed in our care as foster kids. Emmett you will have your real last name. McCarty. You were placed in our care when you were ten. You're other foster parents were not the best in the world so you were placed in our care and we adopted you, but you chose to keep you last name." He looked around at all of us then passed out envelopes for us all. The envelopes contained our new birth certificates, social security cards and so on. "Now as for Renesmee. You could pass off as Bella's sister but you look more like your father. So you are also a Cullen, which shouldn't be too hard for you." He said with a smile. "Edward is your older brother. You were a baby when your parents died, so you don't remember much about them. And Jake. You're just a friend. You won't be attending high school. You look to old for high school." Carlisle said on a chuckle. Jake just grinned.**

"**That's cool. That'll give me a chance to sniff around the property." Jake said on a grin. We all knew he would be following Renesmee around the school. In the wood line of course.**

**After that we all separated. Me and Edward went to the sunroom where his piano waited. He sat down on the stool and waited for me to sit next to him. He was teaching me to play, but mostly I sang when he played. This time he played my lullaby. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder as he played. Renesmee soon joined us. She loved watching her father play.**

**After he finished my lullaby he began playing a familiar song. My Immortal. I immediately began singing:**

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**

**Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone **

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**

**After I finished singing Renesmee had the tears that I would have if I had them to shed. I had wrote that song, more as a poem, when Edward left me so many years ago. He had wrote the music himself after he had read it and we turned it into a song. I turned to him then and kissed him gently. The song no longer hurt me as it had before, and it only reminded me we were together now and always.**

**It was now dark and Renesmee yawned. She was exhausted from the long drive. "I think I'm going to go crash." She said in the middle of another yawn. She then stood and walked over to me and Edward. **

**I stood and hugged her close. "Good night baby girl." I whispered.**

"**Good night mom." She said then hugged Edward. "Night Dad." She said as she hugged him then headed up stairs.**

**We all knew Jake would be at her window in wolf form. He had done that since she was a baby. It was part of the imprinting. "I'm going to go tell Jake to come in or take the blasted cover." I said as I reached up and pulled Edwards face to mine, kissing him deeply. When I pulled away I said with a mischievous grin "Then I will meet you upstairs"**

**Edward nodded then was upstairs in a flash. I chuckled as I grabbed the cover for Jake and walked out side. He was there just like I knew he would be. He whined in greeting as I walked over to him. "Hi Jake. You could come in you know." I said and saw him shake his head telling me no. I laughed quietly. "I thought that would be your answer. Then at least take this cover. It's still a little chilly out here. Lay down and I'll cover you up." I told him and he did as I said, which made me giggle. I didn't tell him what I thought though, I didn't want to upset him. I placed the cover around him and kissed his head. "Good night Jake." I said then quickly went upstairs. I opened our bedroom door and grinned when I saw Edward on the bed, music playing softly n the background. I closed the door quietly and went to the bed. We didn't come back out till the next morning.**

**oOo  
**

**:::::Chapter End Note's::::: The song Bella sings is obviously My Immortal by Evanescence. One of my favorite songs lol. Please Review!! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:::Author's Notes:::: Twilight characters DO NOT belong to me (Although I DO wish Edward did ;) **

**oOo**

**Chapter 2**

**Renee's POV**

**I stood in my room, feeling nasty like I always felt when he was home. I hated this place but I had no choice to be here. I was in a foster home. My wonderful mother had passed away when I was six. Well she was murdered when I was six. I don't think they ever caught the person that killed her. After she died I had no family left. Grandparents were gone, don't know if I had any aunts or uncles. If so they never stepped up. So I was here. In a foster home where they beat me, and he… He did things that weren't right. I couldn't go to the cops because they knew everyone here and had pull. I found that out the hard way.**

**I quickly got a shower and got dressed. A couple of my friends were coming to get me. I was spending this week with them. They were my life savers. Max pounded on the door. He was a year or two younger than me. He was the McCarty's biological son. Him and his twin sister Amy. They didn't like me much. But right now I didn't like me much. I ran out of the bathroom and went back to my room saying "It's all yours Max." as I passed by him.**

**I heard a knock on the door and jumped for joy. I heard my foster mother answer it. And then my best friend say "Hello Mrs. McCarty. We're here to get Renee. You said she could come spend the week with us this summer." **

**Nancy, my foster mother started to protest but Lanett said quickly. "We are really looking forward to having Renee this week. She keeps our girls occupied." She laughed quietly.**

"**Renee! Your friends are here!" She yelled from the door. She wouldn't let them in. She never did. **

"**I'm coming!" I yelled as I zipped up my bag. I then ran out of my room and hugged Lanett and then my friend's Lucy and Ashley. They were also foster kid's but they had decent foster parents. At least a great foster mom. "Bye Nancy. I said not looking at her then ran to the Jeep with Ashley and Lucy. We hopped in and waited for Lanett to come.**

"**Was he home?" Lucy asked me quietly. They both knew about what he did to me.**

**I nodded and kept my head down. Lucy, who was sitting in the back with me, reached over and hugged me tight. "It'll be ok Nay." She said quietly. I just wanted to cry, but I held it in.**

**Lanett was back now and looked back at me. "You ok Nay?" She asked and I just nodded. She and her husband also knew but everything they tried also failed. I was doomed to be with the McCarty's.**

**We drove to their house and me, Ashley, and Lucy immediately went to their bedroom. I was going to be able to spend a whole week with them this summer and if Jason could talk my foster parents into it, then all summer. I always looked forward to school because then they wouldn't beat me. They didn't want to leave any marks on me so teachers could see, not that they could do anything anyway.**

"**Hey have you heard about the new people in town?" Ashley asked me.**

"**No. I don't hear much when I'm not in school." I said quietly.**

"**Well there is a new family in town. They moved in to one of Jason's old rent houses. They one we had all been working on last year. Well they bought it. A doctor and his wife bought it. They have like seven kids. Plus an Indian that moved with them. He's apparently a really close friend. As soon as they bought the place they also bought all the land that surrounded it, then started adding onto it." She said.**

"**They don't get out much. Well they do but they seem to like it back there. I see them leave often in these really nice cars. The oldest two boys and one of the girls is always driving. The others must not have drivers license yet. But I never see them around Benton. So I'm not sure where they go." Lucy added.**

"**Maybe going to Cleveland or Chattanooga." I said. We sat and talked about them most of the night. The strange new family that moved in. All the kids were adopted or were foster kids.**

**oOo**

**Well the week was over. Lanett is still trying to convince my foster parents to let me spend the rest of the summer with them. I sat outside on the porch waiting for her to get off the phone. Ashley and Lucy sat beside me. A few minutes later Lanett stepped outside. She sat down on the step behind us. "Jason has convinced them to let you stay. We'll go get you some clothes and come back. It won't take long. Just enough time to grab you more clothes." She said and placed her hand on my back.  
**

**The tears finally came. I was so relieved that I wouldn't be there during the summer. It was always worse then. When no one could see the bruises they left on me. I turned then and hugged Lanett tightly. They have been my life saver since I met Lucy in elementary school.**

**After I controlled myself and stopped crying we all jumped in in the jeep. As we were heading out we passed another large jeep. There were four people in it. A man and a woman in front. The guy was driving. He was huge, pale and had dark hair, the woman in the passenger seat looked like she came straight off the run way, with her long curly blonde hair blowing in the wind. And the two in the back seat, also a man and a woman, both pale, the guy had short messy hair that was an odd copper color, and the woman had long hair that was a mahogany color. She was lend over kissing the guys cheek. The guy had a crooked smile on his face. _They must be the Cullen's I've been hearing about. Boy are they lucky to have such great foster parents._ The guy in the back seat started to frown as I thought of my foster parents but then they passed. I couldn't help but look back and saw that he was looking back at me too. They girl glanced back and had a worried look on her face.**

**I shrugged and turned back around. We didn't have to drive far. My foster home was only a few miles from Lanett's. I got out and grabbed my bag. All the clothes were clean, Lanett always made sure of that. Last time I had spent the week with them and came back with dirty clothes, my foster father almost put me in the hospital. I went straight to my room and put away my clothes and grabbed some clean ones. When I was finished I ran back outside only to be blocked by Max and Amy. "Excuse me." I said and started to go around them. They blocked me again.**

"**Where you going Renee?" Max asked with a sneer. He was just like his father.**

"**I'm going back to Lanett's. They are waiting for me." I said motioning to Lanett's jeep.**

**Max glanced back and almost growled. He hated the Lambs. "Who said you could go? I thought Mom and Dad said you could only spend one week." He said when he looked back at me.**

"**Lanett asked Nancy if I could spend the rest of the summer with them and they said I could. I just came to get some of my clothes." I said then tried to go around them, only to be blocked again. I looked up and saw Lanett getting out of the jeep. "Max please move." I said quietly.**

"**Why should I?" He asked.**

"**Because she's coming with me and we are running on a tight schedule. We're going to be late for church." Lanett said and reached her hand out for mine. I quickly took it and she led me away from them and to the jeep. "Sorry Renee." She said quietly.**

"**It's ok. Let's just get out of here." I said as she backed up her jeep and pulled out of the driveway. _Everything is going to be ok_. I told myself, even though I had a feeling something terrible was going to happen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**:::Author's Notes:::: Twilight characters DO NOT belong to me (Although I DO wish Edward did ;) **

**oOo**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

**I rolled over and hugged Edward close. It was early still and I didn't want to get out of bed and out of his arms. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my head, music he had recorded was playing quietly in the background. We heard her before she even got close to our door and we both moaned. I got up and put Edwards shirt on as he pulled on his pants. He walked over to the door and opened it. There she was, our little pixie. She had a big grin on her face and I knew what was coming.**

" **Good morning!" She chirped. "Ready for school?" She asked as she pushed her way into our room and went straight to our closet. She had been shopping for our school clothes all summer long. **

"**Alice why can't I wear my jeans?" I asked. I know I was whining but still. I hated being Alice's Barbie.**

**Alice stuck her head out the door and glared at me. I sighed and sat down on the bed.**

**Edward bent down and kissed my head. "I'll go see if Renesmee is ready." He said quietly and started towards the door.**

"**Not so fast Edward. Renesmee, unlike you two, is fully capable of dressing herself. She is ready and in the kitchen with Jake eating breakfast." Alice said as she walked out of our closet holding a stack of clothes. I noticed that she had two pairs of jeans and I grinned. They may be designer jeans but they were still jeans. She pulled the top layer of clothes off and handed them to Edward, then handed me mine. It was a pair of blue jeans from Aeropostle, and a royal blue peasant top of the same brand. I rolled my eyes as she handed me the heels she wanted me to wear. Thankfully I wasn't as clumsy as I used to be. When she left, me and Edward changed into the Alice approved clothing and started down stairs, and when we hit the last step Rose handed me some earrings that matched my shirt and pulled me to the closest bathroom.**

"**We'll leave your hair down but we are going to improve the curls." She said as she sat me down on a chair she had pulled into the bathroom. I sat there knowing I wouldn't get anywhere by arguing with either her or Alice. When she was done I put the earrings in and walked into the living room where Edward waited. We were riding in our own cars today, Me and Edward dropping Renesmee off at the middle school.**

**I kept thinking about that girl we had passed on the road around the middle of summer. Edward had gotten a glimpse of her thoughts as we passed the other jeep. What he had heard wasn't good. But that was the last time we saw her. Maybe one of us would meet her in school. I took Edwards hand and we all started walking out to our cars. Renesmee hugged Jake goodbye and jumped in the back seat of Edwards Silver Roush 427R Mustang. I rolled my eyes as I got in. My family and their fast cars.**

**We drove Renesmee to school, obviously going over the speed limit, and pulled in front of the building. Renesmee leaned towards the front and kissed my cheek. "Bye Mom, bye Dad. See you after school." She said and jumped out of the car.**

**I cracked my window and said "Bye baby girl. Have fun." She waved and I rolled up my window. I heard Edward growl and look at a young boy with dark hair, and I couldn't help but laugh.**

**Edward looked at me and said "If you only knew what he was thinking about our daughter you wouldn't be laughing." He said and pulled out of the school drop off area. We then reached the high school. We parked between Alice and Emmett and got out. Already people were starring and if I could blush I would be a deep red. Edward walked over too me and wrapped his arm around my waist.**

**We stood around for a few minutes with Alice and Jasper as he steadied himself. Edward growled quietly and looked over towards another guy. He was obviously looking at me. "So what's he thinking?" I asked as I kissed Edwards cheek.**

"**Nothing good. He want's you. But his thoughts are more menacing than the other boys around." Edward said quietly. He glared at the young man, then turned leading me toward the doors. We had already gotten our paper work, and me and Edward shared every class together. Carlisle made sure of that.**

**We entered home room to find the young man from the parking lot sitting in the middle of the class. All the girls were drooling over him. It was very disgusting. Everyone stopped talking when we entered. All the girls looked at Edward in awe. And the young man looked at me possessively. It was disturbing. We walked to the back of class and sat down. Only one girl was still seated and she sat next to me. "Hi! You must be the Cullen's." She said with a smile.**

**Edward smiled back and nodded. "Yes. I am Edward Cullen. This is Bella Swan." He said introducing us both. I smiled at her, being careful not to show my teeth.**

"**I'm Ashley Six. It's nice to finally meet you." She said and grinned real big.**

**I looked towards the front of class and noticed that he was looking at me again. "Who is he?" I asked Ashley quietly.**

**She looked and saw who I was talking about and actually growled. "That is David McCarty. He's a complete jerk! I would stay clear of him if I was you."**

"**Trust me I don't want anything to do with him. He keeps starring at me like he wants to own me. It's disturbing." I told her.**

"**He probably thinks he does." She said and Edward growled.**

**I looked at Edward and took his hand. I quickly lifted my shield. _Edward calm down. Don't let him ruin this for us._ Edward relaxed slightly and looked at me. He smiled his crooked smile and dazzled me again and Ashley. We both heard Ashley's heart beat quicken and chuckled.**

**David stood up and started towards us when the teacher walked in. "Mr. McCarty please take you seat." She told him as she reached her desk. David looked at her and Edward growled again.**

**I looked at Edward and he just shook his head. David turned back around and looked at me. He smirked when he saw me starring at him and I quickly looked back at Edward. I lifted my shield and said _We won't let him bother us. I will not let him ruin our time in a sunny area. We've never been able to live somewhere that it's sunny most of the time._ He smiled at me then turned back towards the front.**

**The rest of the day went fairly well. At least until lunch. Edward and I walked into the lunch room hand in hand and went to join Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett. We didn't bother getting a tray because Alice had already gotten us one. We had just sat down when Alice gasped and Edward hissed. I looked at him and asked quietly "Edward what's wrong?"**

"**Him." Edward replied quickly and turned towards the lunch line. I followed his gaze and saw David McCarty heading our way. I turned back to Edward hoping to sense what was going through his mind. Everyone tensed and I felt his presence behind me.**

"**Hey there sweet lips." He said in, what I assume, was an attempted seductive voice. **

**I pretended to ignore him and looked at Edward. I didn't know what else to do. So I looked into Edwards eyes and wished David McCarty would just go away. Edward smiled at me and lifted his hand to my cheek. I felt everyone tense again, then I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**Edward glared at the hand on my shoulder then up at the face it belonged to. I noticed the lunch room had gone quiet, and I knew everyone was facing us. I squeezed Edwards hand and slowly turned my head. I looked at the hand on my shoulder and shuttered with disgust, then turned to look at the face of David McCarty. "Please, remove you hand from my shoulder." I said quietly.**

"**Aw come on, sweet lips. Why don't you wanna talk to me?" He asked with a smile.**

**My anger grew then. "Remove your hand from my shoulder not and Do NOT Call Me Sweet Lips!" I said, my voice getting louder with every word.**

**My family stood then. Ready to attack, all I had to do was whisper one word. "I would do what she says McCarty." Emmett said.**

**David laughed then and said with a challenge "Or What?"**

**I growled, but before I could say or do anything, Edward jumped up and grabbed David's hand and yanked it off of my shoulder. "Or next time I won't be so nice." He growled. I looked David in the eyes, letting all of my anger show in my eyes.**

**David jerked his hand away and said "This isn't over." He then turned and walked away.**

**Rose snickered and said. "Oh yeah real original." She then looked at me and said "We won't let him bother you Bella."**

"**Let him try Rose." I growled and Alice chuckled.**

"**I don't think you should do that hun." She said and chuckled with Edward.**

"**Come on, love. It's almost time for our next class." Edward said as he helped me to my feet. He then kissed me gently on the lips. I was dazzled until I heard the whistles and applause. If I could still blush I would be ten shades of red right now.**

**We left the lunch room and headed to our next class, Biology, of course. I smirked as Edward led me to the back desk, away from prying eyes. Biology went by smoothly. Our teacher introduced herself and then let us watch a video the remaining class. I wasn't paying attention because Edward was running his hand up and down my thigh.**

**The rest of school was uneventful, and when the last bell finally rang we jumped out of our desks and started towards the parking lot. We were joined by Ashley before we made it to the doors. She had ended up having many classes with me and Edward. We had become friends fast and Alice loved her. "So what's your plan after school? She asked as we made it to Edwards car.**

**I looked to Edward. I wasn't sure what to say. "Well we have to pick up my little sister from the middle school and take her to the house." Edward lied smoothly.**

"**Oh you have a sister in middle school? So do I. Her name is Lucinda. Maybe they met." Ashley said with a grin.**

"**Yeah maybe." I said quietly.**

**We said our goodbyes and Edward and I went to pick up Renesmee from school. I was excited to see how her day was!**

**OOo**

**::::::Chapter End Notes::::::**

**Ok sorry it took so long but here it is!! RL Has been kinda crazy the past couple of weeks so please forgive me!**


End file.
